Neon Idol Academy Wikia:Chat/Logs/17 May 2016
12:00 Hey Wild! 12:02 !on 12:02 !activite 12:02 lol 12:02 wut 12:03 How are you? 12:03 I'm okay 12:06 Well thats good 01:02:43 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: but i guess we'll wait 01:02:48 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Custom Script Loaded 01:02:49 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: okie 01:03:02 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: You have Morzilla? 01:03:15 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Anyways, this is basically going to be a manga, anime, and a series of music videos @Incipient. 01:03:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: no 01:03:22 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i use Google Chrome. 01:03:31 CHAT Incipient: ok but whats the plot 01:03:53 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Neon Idol Academy follows the lives of 5 student-idols during their tenure as students at Neon Academy, a prestigious idol academy located in Kobe, Japan. 01:03:59 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: It's on the main page. 01:04:16 CHAT Incipient: is it going to a comedy? whats the struggle 01:04:33 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: try !on 01:04:35 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: It's slice of life 01:04:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !on 01:04:37 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Booting up! 01:04:46 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !test 01:04:46 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: tset¡ 01:04:55 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: try me 01:04:58 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: ;3 There ya go rosebud 01:05:02 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: !on 01:05:07 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: !donut 01:05:10 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: !memes 01:05:13 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: !meme 01:05:14 CHAT Incipient: wait is that undertale in your profile pic 01:05:19 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: yup 01:05:20 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: User:WILDSTARSKAORI/chat.js 01:05:28 CHAT Lieutenant113: !test 01:05:28 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: tset¡ 01:05:29 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: is something wrong with my code? 01:05:30 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: I Photoshop'd it 01:05:35 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Oh god, undertale. 01:05:36 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Oh my dip 01:05:43 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: I said Wikia chat.js XD 01:05:44 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: ? 01:05:46 CHAT Incipient: oh its nice whats the pink thing 01:05:49 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i did too 01:06:02 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Basically the wikia chat is set up 01:06:08 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Open console in Google chrome 01:06:09 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: but 01:06:12 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !on 01:06:13 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Already up and running! 01:06:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !disable 01:06:17 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Swear checking disabled. 01:06:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !donut 01:06:32 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: big◯/big 01:06:42 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: right, chat tags are not working 01:06:59 CHAT Lieutenant113: !on 01:07:00 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Already up and running! 01:07:03 CHAT Lieutenant113: Yes! 01:07:05 CHAT : WILDSTARSKAORI has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 01:07:08 CHAT Lieutenant113: Lets go! 01:07:15 CHAT Lieutenant113: !test 01:07:16 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: tset¡ 01:07:21 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: MediaWiki:Chat.js 01:07:23 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: rules 01:07:24 CHAT Lieutenant113: !hi 01:07:29 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: /rules 01:07:34 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: /crules 01:07:38 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: !donut 01:07:38 CHAT Lieutenant113: mules 01:07:43 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: /kick 01:07:45 CHAT Lieutenant113: i love donuts! 01:07:48 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: goddamn it. 01:07:49 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: That's awesome 01:08:14 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: It's a slice of life @ Incipient 01:08:18 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: there is no main struggle 01:08:23 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: it's all subplots 01:08:39 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: well, technically, the main struggle is getting to the top 01:08:46 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !seen Incipient 01:08:46 CHAT Incipient: huh ok well do you have an idea how to start? 01:08:46 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Last time I saw Incipient was on: Tuesday, May 17, 2016 at 01:02:57 (UTC) 01:08:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !log 01:08:55 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: log'd 01:09 Yes, we already have an idea. 01:09 Page log'd 01:10 ok.. but you dont have a script? 01:10 enter test mode 01:10 Wild, enter test mode 01:10 We're going to start off with Eiji's audition and acceptance in to Neon. 01:10 Man you all are smart with this shit! I am not a southerner or anything because I love and always use electronics but... 01:11 Man you all know what you all are doing 01:11 I did, but it didn't show anything. 01:11 refresh 01:11 open Console in Google chrome 01:09:08 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Yes, we already have an idea. 01:09:29 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Page log'd 01:09:37 CHAT Incipient: ok.. but you dont have a script? 01:09:44 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: enter test mode 01:09:48 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Wild, enter test mode 01:10:07 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: We're going to start off with Eiji's audition and acceptance in to Neon. 01:10:21 CHAT Lieutenant113: Man you all are smart with this shit! I am not a southerner or anything because I love and always use electronics but... 01:10:33 CHAT Lieutenant113: Man you all know what you all are doing 01:10:55 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I did, but it didn't show anything. 01:11:00 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: refresh 01:11:08 CHAT : WILDSTARSKAORI has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 01:11:15 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: open Console in Google chrome 01:12:03 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Okay. 01:12:38 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: is it done? 01:12:54 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: open Console/inspect in Google Chrome or Morzilla 01:13:04 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: I would prefer Morzilla if you have it 01:13:19 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Nope 01:13:24 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I'll have to wait. 01:13:37 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: that'll do ;p 01:13:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Anyways, I'm doing to need writing the script. 01:13:45 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: *I do 01:13:52 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: goddamn it grammar. 01:13:56 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: As in, custom commands 01:14:06 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !log 01:14:07 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: log'd 02:11 coup d'etat 02:11 Bot closed 02:11 for some reason 02:11 !on 02:11 My profile pic is a sign of revolution! 02:11 The Broswer was crashing 02:11 let me refresh 02:11 !die 02:11 idk 02:12 !tell 02:12 !tell Incipient that: What is this? 02:12 lol this thing is broken. 02:12 !tell WILDSTARSKAORI that: I arrive at a minutes notice 02:13 * WILDSTARSKAORI jies 02:13 same 02:13 brb lads! 02:15 lol 02:16 done 02:16 Oh, Incipient, perhaps you would like to draw stickers 02:16 try !on 02:16 !on 02:16 Already up and running! 02:16 !donut 02:16 ◯ 02:16 !meme 02:16 !memes 02:16 not today satan 02:16 rip chat tags 02:16 Same 02:17 smae 02:17 saem 02:17 sæm 02:17 I see someone is experiencing some internet issues. 02:17 Or iPAD issues. 02:18 ;p 02:18 really 02:18 seems like it. 02:18 what? just happened 02:18 shall i perform a kick? 02:18 booping in and out 02:18 never mind. 02:18 kicking doesn't solve it 02:18 It's like a refresh error idk 02:19 This is why I use lapis top 02:19 *lap 02:19 lapis top 02:19 she should take it off 02:19 Oh god. 02:20 this scene does not contain a lapdance 02:15:56 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: done 02:16:00 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Oh, Incipient, perhaps you would like to draw stickers 02:16:01 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: try !on 02:16:02 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !on 02:16:02 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Already up and running! 02:16:08 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !donut 02:16:09 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: big◯/big 02:16:10 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !meme 02:16:14 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !memes 02:16:14 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 02:16:20 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: rip chat tags 02:16:28 CHAT Vloggmusprime: Same 02:16:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: smae 02:16:37 CHAT Vloggmusprime: saem 02:16:56 CHAT Vloggmusprime: sæm 02:16:58 CHAT : Incipient has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 02:17:03 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I see someone is experiencing some internet issues. 02:17:12 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Or iPAD issues. 02:17:50 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: ;p 02:17:51 CHAT Vloggmusprime: really 02:17:57 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: seems like it. 02:18:01 CHAT Incipient: what? just happened 02:18:05 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: shall i perform a kick? 02:18:09 CHAT Vloggmusprime: booping in and out 02:18:09 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: never mind. 02:18:15 CHAT Vloggmusprime: kicking doesn't solve it 02:18:23 CHAT Vloggmusprime: It's like a refresh error idk 02:18:36 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: This is why I use lapis top 02:18:38 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: *lap 02:18:47 CHAT Vloggmusprime: lapis top 02:18:58 CHAT Vloggmusprime: she should take it off 02:19:04 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Oh god. 02:20:12 CHAT Vloggmusprime: this scene does not contain a lapdance 02:20:37 CHAT Vloggmusprime: cinema sins 02:20:42 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: wait 02:20:48 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: what the hell happened to my chat 02:21:02 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: which 02:21:04 CHAT Vloggmusprime: everybody died 02:21:09 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Same 02:21:12 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: ;v 02:21:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Incipient (ugh this name is so annoying to type) are you okay? 02:21:44 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: "Midnight Rehearsals" (lenny) 02:21:49 CHAT : Incipient has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 02:22:01 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: yep, her ipad is failing her. 02:22:06 CHAT Vloggmusprime: kill the ipad 02:22:12 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: /me kills iPad 02:22:25 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: ;v I'm still logging 02:22:45 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i'm taking the YMCA test 02:22:46 CHAT Vloggmusprime: there's nothing to log really 02:22:51 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: ikr 02:22:55 CHAT Vloggmusprime: but you're not a man? 02:23:06 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: It doesn't matter. 02:23:08 CHAT Vloggmusprime: young man christian assosiation 02:23:18 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Down with gender roles 02:23:19 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: :v 02:23:22 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: ;v I'm half Christian 02:23:31 CHAT Vloggmusprime: that's why they're just the y now 02:23:32 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: and a male 02:23:39 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: agreed 02:23:46 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: I'll disable botmode 02:23:52 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I'm pretty sure christian is not an ethinicity 02:24:12 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: hmmm, incipient is a word 02:24:14 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: in an initial stage; beginning to happen or develop. "he could feel incipient anger building up" (of a person) developing into a specified type or role. "we seemed more like friends than incipient lovers" 02:24:16 CHAT : Octivian Marius has begun rehearsing, let's rehearse too! 02:24:41 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: something weird happened 02:24:52 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: so i've submitted a new revision to the chat.js 02:25:11 CHAT Octivian Marius: Scraw made all alt hist bots be deleted 02:25:16 CHAT Octivian Marius: your coup failed 02:25:17 CHAT Octivian Marius: lol 02:25:29 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: lol 02:27 * WILDSTARSKAORI pies 02:28 * Vloggmusprime jies 02:28 jean die 02:29 * WILDSTARSKAORI fies 02:30 and idek what to talk about 02:30 things 02:30 me and nav usually just meme 02:31 * WILDSTARSKAORI embraces large hot dogs 02:31 * Vloggmusprime bites the large hot dot 02:31 what the dip 02:31 I'm still logging 'v 02:31 ;v 02:26:35 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: /me pies 02:27:49 CHAT Vloggmusprime: /me jies 02:27:53 CHAT Vloggmusprime: jean die 02:28:38 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: /me fies 02:29:19 CHAT : You have been kicked by WILDSTARSKAORI. 02:29:56 CHAT Vloggmusprime: and idek what to talk about 02:30:00 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: things 02:30:07 CHAT Vloggmusprime: me and nav usually just meme 02:30:36 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: /me embraces large hot dogs 02:30:49 CHAT Vloggmusprime: /me bites the large hot dot 02:31:06 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: what the dip 02:31:12 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: I'm still logging 'v 02:31:13 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: ;v 02:31:17 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: lol 02:31:18 CHAT Vloggmusprime: okay 02:31:19 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !log 02:31:19 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: log'd 02:31:23 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: XD 02:31:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !satanissmexy 02:31:43 CHAT Vloggmusprime: oh yea wild you're 16, are you turning 17? 02:31:45 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !miss Ditto Creeper Bot 02:31:46 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Aww thank you ;^> 02:31:47 CHAT Vloggmusprime: this year? 02:31:48 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: yeah 02:31:51 CHAT Vloggmusprime: a 02:31:54 CHAT Vloggmusprime: Thought so 02:31:58 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: ;v 02:31:59 CHAT Vloggmusprime: just courious 02:32:13 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: :^ 02:32:16 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: same ;p 02:32:21 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: smae 02:32:26 CHAT Vloggmusprime: sæm 02:32:55 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !miss Incipient 02:32:55 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Okay! I will tell Incipient that you missed them next time we meet. 02:32:59 CHAT Vloggmusprime: don't 02:33:01 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: !seenon 02:33:05 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: what the dip 02:33:08 CHAT Vloggmusprime: I'm shy /w\ 02:33:11 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !seen Vloggmusprime 02:33:12 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Last time I saw Vloggmusprime was on: Tuesday, May 17, 2016 at 02:16:07 (UTC) 02:33:18 CHAT Vloggmusprime: liar 02:33:25 CHAT : Octivian Marius has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 02:33:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !seen Ditto Creeper Bot 02:33:34 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Right now fam 02:33:41 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !seen WILDSTARSKAORI 02:33:42 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Heck I dunno, ask WILDSTARSKAORI 02:33:46 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: XD 02:33:50 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: lel 02:33:55 CHAT Vloggmusprime: !seen the word of god 02:34:00 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !seen happiness 02:34:01 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: I have not seen happiness. Sorry. 02:34:22 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !seen brighter days ahead 02:34:23 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: I have not seen brighter days ahead. Sorry. 02:34:43 CHAT Vloggmusprime: /me slaps Ditto Creeper Bot in to happyness 02:34:49 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !seen your maker 02:34:50 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: I have not seen your maker. Sorry. 02:34:55 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: ;-; I feel kinda down right now 02:34:58 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: why 02:35:08 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: .-. Somewhat ready to die or something 02:35:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !seen that life is not worth living 02:35:17 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: I have not seen that life is not worth living. Sorry. 02:35:24 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: then it is worth liing 02:35:27 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: *living 02:35:30 CHAT Vloggmusprime: liing 02:35:34 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: sigh....Something happened and it's taken a toll onme 02:35:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: yes 02:35:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: liing 02:35:38 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: ah 02:36:44 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: >~< I can't tell you about it, but I can show you 02:36:50 CHAT Vloggmusprime: nah 02:36:50 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: please don't share the following link 02:36:58 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: http://botcentral.wikia.com/wiki/GravityFalls:Chat/Logs/16_May_2016 02:37:01 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Welcome back (can i call you by a name) 02:37:15 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: tldr 02:37:15 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: ;-; He crushed my heart violently 02:37:16 CHAT Incipient: what 02:37:17 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: sure 02:37:24 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: no not you ditto 02:37:29 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i'm talking to incipient 02:37:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: because i hate typing that name. 02:37:35 CHAT Incipient: no dont use my name 02:37:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: ok 02:37:43 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: another name? 02:37:47 CHAT Incipient: inchoa 02:37:48 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: some user I know...I thought a friend...did something wrong 02:37:56 CHAT Incipient: its my tumblr url 02:38:03 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Inchoa 02:38:03 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: I had to contact SU aboutthe situationbecause they were getting involved 02:38:04 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: :v 02:38:13 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: my name is Alisa 02:38:20 CHAT Incipient: alright then 02:38:23 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: you're so cautious on the interweb 02:38:25 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: :v 02:38:26 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Someone planned to raid it for revenege 02:38:29 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: not raid 02:38:36 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: but bring his problems there 02:38:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: flame wars i see. 02:38:39 CHAT Vloggmusprime: ugh I'm gonna go. too tired 02:38:43 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: by vlogg 02:38:44 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: Go rest Vlogg 02:38:46 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: *bye 02:38:54 CHAT Incipient: bye 02:39:07 CHAT Ditto Creeper Bot: o/ 02:39:10 CHAT : Vloggmusprime has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 02:39:11 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: So i need to give you my email. 02:39:20 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: if you're going to send me pictures. 02:39:36 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: if you guys have twiiter follow me 02:39:36 CHAT Incipient: yeah you do it at school 02:39:47 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i could have private messaged you 02:39:49 CHAT Incipient: *you can 02:39:50 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: but okay 02:39:59 CHAT Incipient: oh ok forgot that was a function here 02:40:09 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: lol 02:40:18 CHAT Incipient: but umm whats up with ditto 02:40:29 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: he had some tough times 02:40:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: https://twitter.com/HonokaBreadFund 02:40:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: follow me if you have twitter 02:40:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: XD 02:41:11 CHAT Incipient: nope no twitter 02:41:17 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: lol 02:41:23 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: wait so what DO you have? 02:41:29 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: besides LINE 02:41:38 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i mean i have skype, but i don't have one 02:41:57 CHAT Incipient: skype, tumblr, 02:42:01 CHAT Incipient: thats it actually 02:42:02 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: tumblr is cancer 02:42:06 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: but i had an account 02:42:09 CHAT Incipient: oh i have a deviantart but i rarely use that 02:42:17 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i have a deviantart 02:42:19 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: but 02:42:23 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i use pixiv 02:42:31 CHAT Incipient: tumblrs pretty cancer but its fun 02:42:47 CHAT Incipient: depends who you follow really 02:42:49 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: http://www.pixiv.net/ 02:43:18 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: better than deviantart 02:43:26 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: (Well, to me at least) 02:43:27 CHAT Incipient: is it really 02:43:39 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Well, it has a lot of really good artwork 02:43:49 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: and i think you can buy merchandise from artists 02:43:55 CHAT Incipient: its pretty anime themed... 02:44:06 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Well, it's a Japanese art site. 02:44:08 CHAT Incipient: then again deviantart has sonic and mlp 02:44:20 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: this has that too 02:44:50 CHAT Incipient: nah deviantart seems to have better interface 02:44:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: If only you had a phone. 02:45:05 CHAT Incipient: i do i just dont use it for that stuff 02:45:11 CHAT Incipient: im using an ipad tho 02:45:14 CHAT Incipient: for drawing 02:45:14 CHAT : Lieutenant113 has begun rehearsing, let's rehearse too! 02:45:50 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: it would be a lot easier to text 02:46 Why would you be a heathen? I do both 02:46 nah i cant send pics on my phone 02:46 Oh 02:46 what kind of phone do you have? 02:46 a flip phone? 02:46 a blackberry 02:47 jesus no i just dont want to upload the picture form my ipad and then download it into my ohone to send 02:47 Me? 02:47 *from 02:47 I'm on my phone right now 02:47 you need to connect the phone to the ipad 02:47 im on my ipad 02:47 photo stream 02:47 its not an apple phone 02:47 ah 02:47 android 02:47 and i dont want to 02:47 alright alright alright 02:48 fine, send it email wise 02:48 yes 02:48 It is because I am watching TV in bed so I am on my phone 02:48 but i don't want to write an email 02:48 So yea I am a man of luxury 02:48 what email is so easy just give me the email 02:49 i mean i don 02:49 don't want to reply email 02:49 Brb 02:49 i'd rather text you back or something like that then email a reply to you. 02:49 how hard is it even you use email at school right?? like google mail?? 02:49 I have to go now 02:49 i mean you can still use email 02:49 Bye everyone o/ 02:50 I wish you all the best 02:50 but i don't want to reply with email 02:50 bye you too 02:50 ;v still logging 02:50 and done 02:50 lel 2016 05 17